vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chucky (MOBA Legends)
Summary Chucky is playable killer doll from the game MOBA Legends. He has found his way to the arena for the sole propose of finding fresh victims to transfer his soul into. His role is classified as a melee tank. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with abilities, Runes, and Equipment Name: Chucky Origin: MOBA Legends (Originally from Child's Play) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Killer doll Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery (Skilled with an axe, handgun, and knife. Shown to be skilled various other weapons and equipment such as swords, shields, claws, etc. in the form of Equipment), Small Size (Type 0), Immortality (Type 4; Like all Legends, he will resurrect after a given timeframe at his base), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Accelerated Development, Regeneration (To an unknown extent, likely Mid-Low), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Soul Manipulation and Possession (Can transfer his soul into an opponent), Empathic and Mind Manipulation (Forces opponents to turn and attack Chucky unwillingly), Damage Reduction (Damage dealt by nearby opponents is reduced), Damage Boost (Charges a normal attack to deal increased damage), Statistics Reduction (Can decreases an opponent's physical defense and their speed), Statistics Amplification (Can increases movement speed for a short duration), Minor Instinctive Reaction and Attack (Chucky will passively and instantly attack after making a standard attack or when he is attacked. Chucky can also passively dodge attacks), Magic (Can deal magic damage against opponents), Resistance to Magic (via Magic Defense) |-|Equipment and Runes=Statistics Amplification (To a higher extent. Can amplify Chucky's health, mana, health and mana regeneration, physical and magical attacks and defenses, attack and movement speed), Life Drain (Can heal himself by harming opponents. This can be further enhanced with other equipment), Statistics Reduction (To a higher extent. Can reduce opponent's attack and movement speeds, health, mana, magical and physical defenses), Minor Ice Manipulation (Via ice-based weapons), Minor Fire Manipulation (Via fire-based weapons), Minor Electricity Manipulation (Via electric-based weapons), Paralysis Inducement (Can temporarily stun opponents), Status Effect Inducement (Can cause chain damage), Magic Power Nullification (Magic attacks ignore magical defenses), Minor Invulnerability (Can completely block certain damage from normal attacks), Damage Reduction (Can reduce damage), Accelerated Development (To a higher extent), Regeneration (To a higher extent), Healing (Gains health when nearby enemies die), Attack Reflection (Can reflect damage dealt to him back at an opponent), Magic (To a higher extent), Instinctive Reaction Nullification (Can ignore opponet's Dodge ability), Aura (Deals passive damage over time to near by opponents. Increases nearby allies magical defenses while decreasing opponent's magical defenses), Instinctive Reaction (To a higher extent), Reduces respawn time Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Comparable to King Kong, Mane, and Tusker, who scale to gorillas, lions, and wild boars respectively. Comparable to Legends who can use explosives and create craters), higher with abilities, Runes, and Equipment. Ignores conventional durability with some abilities Speed: Peak Human movement and attack normally (Comparable to King Kong), higher with abilities, Runes, and Equipment Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Comparable to Legends who scale to animals this strong) Striking Strength: Wall Class physically (Can kill creatures whose size warrant this), higher with abilities, Runes, and Equipment Durability: Wall level physically (Can tank attacks from other Legends), higher with abilities, Runes, and Equipment Stamina: Unknown, likely high via being a possessed doll Range: Standard melee range, higher with gun and abilities Standard Equipment: Knife, axe, handgun, Runes, and Equipment Intelligence: Above average (Skilled in various magics, as well as various types of weapons) Weaknesses: He will always resurrect at his base, and will have to travel back to the given location, potentially leading to BFR. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hello Friends:' Causes all nearby enemies to turn and attack Chucky. Chucky will reduce damage dealt by these enemies. *'Killer Doll:' Charges a normal attack to deal extra damage, as well as reducing the opponent's physical defense. This also increases Chucky's movement speed for a short duration. *'Want to Play?:' Chucky will passively and instantly strike when making a normal attack or after being harmed by an attack. *'In Your Face!:' Chucky shoots a single opponent, dealing Magic damage and reducing their movement speed. Gallery MOBA Legends Chucky "The Killer Doll" Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:MOBA Legends Category:Child's Play Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Horror Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Toys Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Life Users Category:Healers Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Video Game Characters